bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin
Silver Haired Sesihou A young woman, with long silver hair, dressed in extravagant clothing was sitting in the middle of a plain, her Zanpakuto in her lap and her eyes closed. She seemed to be meditating. It was in the middle of the day. The sun was shining seemingly in the center of the sky, beaming its summer heat down on the earthen material below it. In the plain that the woman was sitting in, a lush mass of green and fresh grass could be seen stretching for miles. Occasionally, the wind blew a gentle breeze against the girl, in nature's own manner of light teasing. Overall, it was a rather peaceful day to be meditating outside. The only problem was, not everyone in the area was excited - particularly a young man stumbling his way through the forest and into the plain. He held a rather annoyed look on his face, and he appeared to be carrying a bag over one of his shoulders. He, unlike the woman, was wearing rather casual attire, yet it held a slight business-like feel to it. His free hand was in his pocket. With silence as his only companion for the moment, the man made his way to the other side of the plain...until he did spare a glance towards the meditating girl. This couldn't help but make him raise an eyebrow. "Isn't she afraid of getting sunburn?" He thought to himself in slight amusement, changing course and slowly walking over to the girl. She was perfectly still, and seemed to be oblivious to the world around her. The wind swirled around her, whipping her silver hair so it glistened in the sunlight. He took careful steps, inching closer and closer to her. It was an oddity to him upon seeing such hair color, especially for one so young. Maybe a disease? Tuberculosis? These minor thoughts came to his head as he approached her. Either way, he was hoping that she wouldn't mind his presence, at least for a little while. Once he got near her, his hand reached out to place itself on her right shoulder. Though his expression was neutral, his tone attempted to be friendly. "Hey... you sure you want to be sitting out in the hot sun like this, miss?" He questioned. She did not answer. She didn't even twitch, making it clear that she did not register his presence there. For a moment, his curiosity got the better of him. With her not seemingly reacting to him, he took a moment to sit down cross-legged beside her. He leaned forward, head tilting to the side in order to get a good look at her face. He was even more bemused - despite it looking silver from a distance, her hair now appeared to have a more blonde color than anything. She looked almost as if she was near his age, above or below. His eyes drifted down south to the Zanpakuto she had in her lap... And he instantly knew. Jinzen... She must be communicating with her inner spirit! It would explain the unresponsive behavior to his voice and touch. A slight frown came over his face, as he pondered on what to do. Should he stay with her until she snapped out of it, or should he go ahead and leave? She might not want him around... but yet, he was tempted to stay, the sight of a possible companion to talk to a chance to ease his boredom. Her eyes snapped open, but she still did not register Senkaku just yet. "Seems I not ready to fight her just yet..not now..and if I can't beat her, then I will stand no choice against him." She was muttering to herself. At first, he was startled at the self-talking, recoiling a little. But then, as his mind worked to decipher what she had said, it was no surprise. By her, she was referring to her inner spirit. Apparently, she and her spirit had been sizing each other up, or engaging in a brief fighting match. However, when she said the word him, it seemed a bit more foreign to him. He could conclude that she was preparing herself to face a certain enemy... but who? "Uhm...ma'am?" He attempted to speak to her once more. Seikai turned slowly, reacting to the voice. "Hm?" Her eyes narrowed. A man she had not noticed before was sitting there. Who was he? He raised his sitting position a little, his rear elevated a little off of the ground. His legs were bent at the knees, and his hands were on the kneecaps. An involuntary, sheepish, but smile came across his face. "Sorry, but you seemed to be sitting still for so long, I was starting to think you had fainted from heatstroke or something." He said to her. "I...I'm Senkaku, by the way." "Senkaku?" She repeated. The man did not seem like a threat. Killing him was unnecessary. "My name is Seikai Joshin." She replied, simply because he had introduced himself. "Yeah..." She had a relatively nice voice, and she didn't seem like one of those bitches that thought so highly of themselves. He had been having that fear ever since he had seen her clothing; it was too... noble-like, and he knew about the arrogant nature of nobility. But he decided not to say anything about it; he didn't want to start striking nerves just when it seemed like he would meet a new friend. His eyes drifted downwards towards the sword in her lap, and he raised a finger to point at it. "So, you're a Shinigami too, huh?" He questioned, maintaining a constantly calm and friendly tone as he spoke. "Nice to know I'm not the only one without a uniform on." "I am an Xiāochú." She replied. "A former Shinigami." She sheathed her Zanpakuto. "...Xiāochú?" He repeated her statement, eyes widening slightly at the foreign word. "What's that? Some sort of fancy name or title?" Category:RPG Battle Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction